


The Hanging Of A Witch

by JadeSplash7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Execution, Hanging, Magic, OC, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSplash7/pseuds/JadeSplash7
Summary: Roux Of Worcen, a supposed eternal one and an accused witch is executed by hanging, but an unfulfilled promise hushes the town: what was she really?





	The Hanging Of A Witch

The first thing she noticed was the glaring sunlight. Being in a small dark cell for so long has weakened her eyes. Glaring at the sun, and the jeering crowd, she turned to face it.

The temporary end of her journey. The gallows. It loomed above her, noose swinging with a slight breeze. Refacing the mob, she looked for familiar faces.  
There was the baker who’s shop she occasionally visited. The dressmaker who lived down the lane. Her eyes fell upon him.

Her love, her betrayer, her everything. Wrapped in a light cloak on this early autumn day, Hale looked as handsome as the day they had met. But instead of smiling, his lips which she had been acquainted with were frowning; he wore a mask of bewilderment and anger.

Standing beside him was her other friend Sara, weeping. Turning her head away, the two buff guards proceeded to jostle her towards her fate. As she reached the first step, she stumbled on her long, tattered gown. One of the guards hoisted her up and she continued her ascent.

Throughout her climb the crowd that gathered to watch had been boisterous, but they silenced as the captain of the guards stepped forward, and clutching her scroll, began to read her sentence.

“You, Roux Of Worcen, are sentenced to the gallows, in which you are to hang by neck until dead, for the counts and crimes of treason, arson, murder and witchcraft.” Roux scoffed, raising her head, “Please, Dhara, you of all should know that I am not a witch, though I may be guiltily of other crimes.”

Dhara shook her head, eyes hardened to steel. “What you’ve done is unforgivable..witch or not.” Clearing her throat, she motioned for the executioner. A man with a hood stepped forward, noose in hand.

Declining his hand as she stepped on the stool, he fitted the noose around her neck. Tightening it til it was only slightly uncomfortable, he stepped back. The executioner slipped the belt around her legs and pulled, so her skirt wouldn’t fly up when she kicked.

He then left, leaving only the two women on the wooden platform. Roux turned to grin at her, her famous crooked smile, but Dhara wouldn’t look at her. In the crowd, Hale’s face had softened slightly at his former love in a noose. Sara was too distraught to watch.

Dhara approached, eyes down. “Do you have any last words, condemned?” Grinning wider, Roux’s hard laugher filled the square. “Oh, why yes, esteemed captain of the guard. I’d like to start by thanking you all for being here. It means a lot to me, you know, for ordinary citizens like yourselves to take the time to watch one of the demises of an eternal one,” she broke off, as the crowd immediately began hissing and booing.

“I would like to continue by calling on Hale, who uncovered my glorious plans and deemed them ‘treacherous’”. Roux glanced at him, who had on a stone-faced expression. “And finally, I’ll conclude my speech with the usual ‘villain’ blabber, threats and such.”

She suddenly lurched forward, with only her toes balanced on the edge of the stool from keeping her from falling off, mad gleam in her eyes. “Know this, peasants, that this’ll not be the end of me. No, you may mock my being an eternal one, and claiming I’m a common witch instead, but my eventual return will ruin your pathetic lives. This body may die today, but my soul, my mind, will live on!”

The crowd looked split, some now uncertain of their conviction of this ‘witch.’ Roux leaned back, at ease again, and shrugged. “Well, now, my dear captain, do your job. Perhaps I’ll find it in my oh-so-forgiving-heart to excuse this one day,” she sniffed. Raising her head at last, Dhara snapped to attention at the remark. “Whatever you are, eternal one or not, your crimes are so horrendous, your blood will always be tainted with evil!”

She then stroud forward and kicked the stool from under Roux’s feet. Gasping from surprise, Roux lost control of her body as she spun and twisted, tied arms reaching for the noose, attempting to free herself. Any person, eternal one or not, experienced pain when they died.

Roux’s eyes quickly glanced around as she danced the horrible hanging dance. Spiraling and swinging back and forth, her body convulsed with spasms as she gasped for breath, trying to get away from the rope choking the life out of her.

As Dhara turned away, a single tear fell from her cheek. Hale’s hard eyes looked straight forward, seeing nothing, alone, for Sara had fled from such a violent and sad scene.

The minutes ticked by as Roux’s attempts weakened. Body limp from the struggle, only her eyes showed she was still alive. With one final glance at the sky, they clouded over as Roux of Worcen died.

The mob, re-assured of her guilt, cheered when the figure they had formerly revered but had now turned against was gone. The body hung for an extra hour as the crowd dispersed, making sure she had truly perished.

As the moon was rose Roux’s cold corpse was thrown into a small pre-dug ditch and covered. Even years later, her unfulfilled promise hung a heavy cloud over the province, threatening the return of a supposed eternal one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you’re reading this you’ve read my first work! Please leave a comment or suggestions, so I can know the feedback! :)


End file.
